Alchemy
Steps for Craft Alchemy Step 1 Identify the virtues of an ingredient. You must succeed a skill check of the corresponding knowledge. The skill check DC is equal to the sum of all the Potency x the number of Virtues x Qualities. Step 2 Eliminate the ingredient by a successful mean. The most common means for materials are putrefaction, decomposition, boiling, rusting, etc. Until the material turn black, but not ash. Step 3 Choose a virtue and use the Alkahest to purify the blackened ingredient. The Craft Alchemy DC is equal to 10 + (4 x number of virtues to be removed). Step 4 Draw your Alchemy Circle. This sacred geometry let you use Langgan Stone (if you have any) that you can add inside power nodes (little areas drawn inside the Alchemy circle). You put your purified material in the center of the circle and make the incantation. The Craft Alchemy skill check to succeed the incantation is a DC of 10 + (2x Number of qualities) + (4x Number of Langgan Stones). Last Step You created your potion, elixir, paste, etc. It's DC is equal to 10 + number of different ingredient + average of the potencies from the purified virtues + 2 per Langgan Stone. Proprieties Here's a list and definition of the different qualities and virtues. Form's state * Caustic: * Elixir: * Oil/paste: * Powder/Crushing stones: Qualities * Animal: This quality cannot combine the virtues from Plant or Mineral. It grant the possibility to result into Oil/Paste. * Coating: This quality restrict the ingredient to only result into oil/paste form. The oil/paste can then be used on an item or creature for the effect. * Electuaries: This quality ignores the Gypserous's form restriction. * Gypserous: This quality restrict the ingredient to only result into powder/crushing stones form. * Inspissate: This quality ignores the Coating's form restriction. * Plant: This quality cannot combine the virtues from Animal or Mineral. It grant the possibility to result into Caustic. * Mineral: This quality cannot combine the virtues from Animal or Plant qualities. It grant the possibility to result into powder/crushing stone. * Tainted: This quality means that the ingredient is infected by a disease, drug or poison. If you purify the ingredient from all traces of virtues, you can then proceed at step 4 to create a cure. If the tainted ingredient is afflicted by many different disease, drug, or poison, each additional ones increase the DC of step 4 by 8. * Ustulation: This quality ignores the Volatile's form restriction. * Volatile: This quality restrict the ingredient to only result into Caustic form. Virtues * Acid: * Cold: * Fire: * Healing: * Invisibility: * Lightning: * Sonic: * Vulnerability: Index * Alchemy Circle: The sacred geometry is used to make the alchemy circle. An inner circle that host an equiangular figure, where the ingredient will be transmuted. The outer circle can be adorned by small half-circle that are called Power Nodes. Between the two circles are drawn links for consumables. * Albedo: Associated with the 3rd step, it is the purification of the ingredient, also called the Whitening. * Alkahest: Use for the 3rd step, Albedo, to dissolve and purify the ingredient from step 2. * Arbor Dianae: * Beads: Beads are the link between the Alchemist and the Langgan stones. By holding the necklace, the Alchemist link his spirit to the Alchemy Circle during the incantation to empower it. * Citrinidas: Associated with the 4th step, it is the awakening of the ingredient, also called the Yellowing. * Incantation: A chant done by the Alchemist to activate the Alchemy Circle and finalize the transmutation, its the 4th step: the yellowing process (Citrinidas). * Ingredient: * Langgan Stone: Sacred stones of Red Jade black Malachite * Nigredo: Associated with the 2nd step, it is the death of the ingredient, also called the Blackening. * Power Nodes: * Rubedo: Associated with the Last step, it is the rebirth of the ingredient, also called the Reddening. * Virtue: Ingredient Depository Minerals * Calcite Coating Mineral *# Invisibility 2 *# Vulnerability 1 Glossary of Terms From: http://www.3rd1000.com/alchemy/alchemyterms1.htm A''' * Acesunt: Any substance which is slightly acid, or turning sour. * Aduration: A union or combination into one. * Air: Generally, any substance in gaseous state. * Alexipharmic: A remedy or preservative against poison. * Anodyne: A medicine or drug which alleviates pain. * Antizeumic: Opposed to fermentation '''B * Balloons: Vessels used to receive condensation products in distillation. * Balneum Mariae (Bain Marie): The water bath used for heating more delicate materials such as animal and vegetable matter. * Buddling Dish: A flat pan or vat used in washing ores C''' * Calcination: The action of fire on mineral substances in which the reactants (a) often lose a noticeable amount of weight, (b) acquire a white color, © become friable (easily crumbled or pulverized). Almost always, a very high heat is employed. * Callus: Any hard formation on the surface of a liquid or another solid. * Coction: Any process in which heat was applied over a long period. This term usually implied less strenuous applications of heat than calcination, but it was used more broadly than decoction. * Cohobation: Repeated distillations, or any cyclic process in which a liquid is vaporized and condensed as, for example, in refluxing. * Collature: Filtration through a relatively coarse filter, e.g., a hair sieve, woolen cloth, etc. * Concentration: Any process in which the solute/solvent ratio is increased. * Concreted: Solidified, congealed, coagulated, or (as verb) to unite, combine physically, as in solidity. * Corning: Any process in which a whole or coarsely ground substance is granulated. * Coruscate: To give off intermittent flashes of light, to sparkle. * Cremor: Any scum gathering at or near top of a liquid. Also, a thickening or change in color or consistency on top or within a liquid. '''D * Damp: Any dangerous vapors in caves, mines etc. * Decantation: To a separate the supernatant liquid from a solid precipitate by pouring the liquid off, being careful that all of the solid remains in the vessel. * Decoction: Continuous application of boiling heat to a reaction mixture. * Decompounded: Doubly compounded, or composed of three or more substances. * Decrepitation: Rapid physical decomposition of some crystals when heated. Characterized by a crackling noise. * Deflagration: To cause a substance to burn rapidly, with flame. * Deliquescence: The property some crystalline substances have of dissolving spontaneously in liquid absorbed from the air. * Dephlegmation: To remove water from a solution, usually one of an acid or alcohol. There is a sense of purifying about the term, as opposed to simple concentration. * Depuration: To free from impurities, purify. * Desquamation: The process of removing scaly crusts which form on a surface. * Detonation: Any rapid chemical reaction accompanied by noise and often heat and light, explosions. * Diaphoretic: Any substance which induces perspiration when administered to a patient. * Digestion: The process in which heat is continuously applied to a substance without boiling it. * Distillation: A process in which all or some portion of a substance is vaporized and then condensed and collected. E''' * Elastic Fluid: A gaz or fluid that can be changed from one form or the other. The idea that gaz can be compressed into a fluid, or a fluid to be elongate to turn into gaz. * Electuaries: Medicinals in the form of a paste or conserve. * Empyreumatic: Tasting or smelling or burnt organic matter. '''F G''' * Gypseous Substances: Solid substances which (a) are not soluble in acids, (b) are not hard enough to strike fire from steel, © when mixed with water may form a paste which hardens into a solid, and (d) becomes powdery when exposed to fire. '''H I * Inspissate: To thicken or condense.